1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container for simultaneous dispensing of a dual phase fluid.
2. The Related Art
A laundry detergent has recently been developed that has favorable cleaning properties as compared to more conventional liquid laundry detergents. This new laundry detergent has a unique feature as compared to conventional liquid laundry detergent in that the detergent readily settles into two separate liquid phases. While this new formula has been found to be effective as a laundry detergent, it creates a challenge in designing a suitable dispenser.
Many consumer products contain a fluid which is comprised of two liquids which separate when allowed to sit. In use, these products typically require that the user shake the product just prior to use in order to mix the two phases and then dispense the product almost immediately before the two liquids settle and separate. The need to shake the product prior to use may be inconvenient for the user. For instance, if the product is heavy such as those that come in large sizes (e.g. liquid laundry detergent), it may be difficult for the user to shake well. Shaking can also lead to the product spilling if the cap is not on securely or if pressure builds up within the container while shaking. Another hazard present when a user needs to shake the product is the unfortunate incident when the product slips from the user""s grip, falls and breaks causing the contents to spill.
It is intended that this recently developed laundry detergent need not be shaken in order to mix the ingredients prior to use. Yet, the fluid comprised of two liquids needs to be dispensed in a controlled fashion so that a desired amount of each liquid is dispensed. Thus, this recently developed multi-liquid laundry detergent has created a need for a dispenser that can dispense each of the separated liquids in a desired amount at the same time and which combine with each other as they are dispensed. Accordingly, there is the need for a container for dispensing a fluid which comprises two separated liquids, but that enables the user to dispense each liquid without the need to mix prior to dispensing such as by shaking.
The art has described numerous containers for use with fluid products having two liquid components. However, these containers do not simultaneously dispense each liquid commingled into a single stream.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,082 (Lowery) describes a container for separating and selective dispensing two liquids of different densities. The Lowery container has a phase separator which divides the container into an upper and lower portion, each of which holds a different liquid. The phase separator traps the liquid of greater density within the lower chamber to permit separation of the two liquids and dispensation of either the liquid of lesser density from the upper chamber through an aperture or the liquid of greater density from the lower chamber through a conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,121,993 (Eichler) describes a gravy dish designed so that the user can dispense either the lean gravy from the bottom of the dish or the fatty gravy from the top of the dish. The dish has a chamber provided with spouts at diametrically opposite ends of the pouring rim and a partition that extends vertically downward from one spout parallel with the vertical sidewall of the chamber. This partition creates a passage for the lean gravy to pass from the bottom of the dish to the pouring spout while the fatty gravy is poured from the diametrically opposite spout. When the gravy dish is tilted one way, the lean gravy is dispensed. When the gravy is tilted in the opposite direction, the fatty gravy is dispensed.
A container for dispensing a multi-component product is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,595 (Bertram). The container has two separate compartments for holding each component of the multi-component product. Each compartment has a separate pouring opening which are contained under a single pouring cap. The components which make up the multi-component product are mixed together when poured from the container. In this type of embodiment, each compartment needs to be filled individually during production, adding to production cost.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a single chamber container to dispense a fluid which is comprised of two separated liquids wherein each liquid is dispensed at the same time and are commingled so as to be dispensed as a single stream.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a single chamber container for dispensing a fluid which is comprised of two separated liquids wherein each liquid is dispensed at the same time and are commingled so as to be dispensed as a single stream without the need to shake the container prior to dispensing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a single chamber container for dispensing a fluid which is comprised of two separated liquids wherein each liquid is dispensed at the same time and are commingled so as to be dispensed as a single stream and wherein the liquids are dispensed in a predetermined ratio.
Other objects, features and advantages of this invention will become more apparent upon reference of the following detailed description and drawings illustrating preferred embodiments of the invention.
The present invention is directed to a container for dispensing a flowable fluid, which has a first liquid and a second liquid disposed within a single chamber, wherein the first liquid is separated and positioned above the second liquid, and wherein the first and second liquids are dispensed as a commingled stream. The term fluid as used herein is meant to encompass the combined first and second liquids, whereas, the term liquid refers to a component of the fluid. The fluid as described in the present invention has two components which are the first liquid and the second liquid.
The container, which is particularly formed of plastic, includes a bottle base, a bottle body which extends upwardly from the bottle base to a bottle finish, and afitment having a pouring spout. The fitment is arranged on the bottle body at an end opposite the base. The fitment has a first pouring opening from which the first liquid is dispensed and a second pouring opening from which the second liquid is dispensed. The container may have a top closure which is removable secured to the bottle or fitment. The top closure is preferably made of polypropylene.
A diptube for conveying the second liquid of the fluid to the pouring spout is connected to the second pouring opening and projects downwardly toward the bottle base.
In accordance with the invention, the bottle body extends upwardly from the bottle base and ends in a bottle finish. The finish may include one or more inner locking surfaces disposed to abut the outer wall of the pouring fitment. The pouring fitment has a floor in which the first and second pouring openings are located. The floor may be at a slope and have a drainback feature or vent to facilitate use. The floor may be raised from the bottom of the pouring fitment and connected to the outer wall of the pouring fitment. This will raise the pouring openings further above the fill-line (i.e. the top level of the top liquid when the container is filled for use) increasing the headspace between the top level of the top liquid and the pouring openings. This embodiment further enables the liquids to be poured out at a predetermined ratio from the first use.
The diptube functions to carry the second liquid from the bottom of the chamber to the second pouring opening of the pouring fitment. This enables the second liquid to be poured out simultaneously with the first liquid which sits on top of the second liquid. The first liquid is poured out of a first pouring opening when the bottle is tilted to pour out the contents.
In one of the embodiments according to the present invention, the diptube extends downward from the second pouring opening toward the bottle base. The diptube should be long enough so that its bottom end extends into the second liquid (i.e. the bottom liquid). Preferably, the bottom opening should be cut on a slant to facilitate ingress of liquid. The diptube may also be flared outward at the bottom to form a larger opening for collecting the bottom liquid. Furthermore, the bottom of the diptube may be shaped or designed with a feature to help hold it in place. It is preferable that the diptube extends to just short of the bottle base so that as the level of the first and second liquids are reduced as the product is used, the diptube will remain below the bottom level of the first liquid (i.e. the top liquid). Accordingly, the bottom of the diptube should extend into the second liquid anywhere from 1-99%. It is preferable that the bottom of the diptube extends at least 50% into the second liquid. It is more preferable that the bottom of the diptube extends at least 80% into the second liquid. It is even more preferable that the bottom of the diptube extends at least 90% into the second liquid. It is even more preferable that the bottom of the diptube extends at least 95% into the second liquid. It is inevitable that, as the product is used, the level of the fluid gets below a certain amount that the bottom level of the first liquid will be below the bottom of the diptube and that both liquids may be dispensed through the diptube. The closer the bottom end of the diptube is to the bottle base, the longer the diptube will remain below the bottom level of the first liquid. Accordingly, it is preferred that the diptube is as close to the bottle base as possible.
In another embodiment according to the present invention the diptube is integrally molded into the sidewall of the bottle opposite the handle. As in the other embodiment, the top end of the diptube is connected or in close proximity to the first pouring opening. If the connection is not integrally molded into the bottle body, then it may be necessary to have a short tube that extends from the first pouring opening to the top opening of the integrally molded diptube.